Element-Ball (doll line)
The Element-Ball doll assortment is a vaudeville-themed party line consisting of five dolls: Brendon Undine, Cabeça Guasón, Eerie Eyes, Bunny Blanc and Dexter Charming. The latter four are regular releases, while Brendon Undine is available with the Charmitorium Concert playset. Merchandise Cabeça Guasón Mistress of the Match * Release - Summer-Autumn 2016 Doll - Cabeça has orange hair in a big wavy bob with yellow highlights near the ends. She has ash-grey arched eyebrows, pink lips and hazel eyeshadow. She has brown eyes and an alchemy fire symbol (plan triangle) painted on her right cheek. Clothes - She wears a long-sleeved gymnast unitard patterned like a fire salamander. The leggings underneath are red with yellow polka dots. There are black ballet slippers with ribbon. Accessories - A brown rose barrette rests on her crown and a long chain necklace around her neck. The belt looks like melting lava on the hips. Extras - She comes with a doll stand and a diary. There is also a microphone shaped like a match. Eerie Eyes Gnomadic Equite * Release Summer-Autumn 2016 Doll '''- Eerie has frizzy hazel green hair in a half-ponytail. She has thick, black eyebrows, nude lips and light purple eyeshadow. The eyes are black and there is an alchemy earth symbol (upside-down triangle with a dash) painted on her left upper arm. '''Clothes - She has a long flowing skirt gradually hitching up in the front. Her brown short-sleeved jacket is a cross-front with a high collar. There are woods-themed stockings and hiking-boot heels too as well as white gloves. Accessories - Eerie comes with a riding helmet and a band on the right arm. Extras '- She comes with a doll stand and a diary. There is also a little crop. Bunny Blanc ''The Heavenly Hare-ld *Release Summer-Autumn 2016 (made Winter-Spring 2017) 'Doll '- Eerie has frizzy hazel green hair in a half-ponytail. She has thick, black eyebrows, nude lips and light purple eyeshadow. The eyes are black and there is an alchemy earth symbol (combination, upside-down triangle in a crossed circle) painted on her left upper arm. '''Clothes - She has a long flowing skirt gradually hitching up in the front. Her brown jacket is a cross-front with a high collar. There are woods-themed stockings and hiking-boot heels too as well as white gloves. Accessories - Eerie comes with a riding helmet and a band on the right sleeve. Extras '- She comes with a doll stand and a diary. There is also a little crop. Dexter Charming ''Sir Cut-tree ''(made Winter-Spring 2017) *Release Summer-Autumn 2016 '''Doll '- '''Clothes - Accessories - Extras '- Brendon Undine ''Fidalgo of the Fountain ''(made Winter-Spring 2017) *Release Summer-Autumn 2016 '''Doll '- '''Clothes - Accessories - 'Extras '- Fiction TV Special Doll Logs Notes & Trivia * The dolls' outfits were inspired by their respective element and elemental (except for Brendon). ** Brendon is already an undine ** Dexter's element (metal) doesn't have an official personification, but Goblins were deduced to be involved in metals from Undine * Category:Doll Lines Category:Fan Lines